1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of pulse dampener devices, and more particularly is directed to a dampener device for the damping of high frequency pulses.
2. The Prior Art
As conducive to an understanding of the invention, it should be noted that in a hydraulic system employing a reciprocating pump, especially of the multi-piston type, pulses are generated, the frequency of such pulses being dependent upon the number of pistons in the pump and the speed with which the pump is operated.
Generally speaking, multiple piston pumps operating at high speed, generate for a given output, pulses of smaller amplitude but higher frequency than pumps having fewer pistons.
The deleterious effects of pulses in a hydraulic system are well known, such effects being discussed in detail as, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,418. Should the resonant frequency of the pulses generated in a given system, and especially high frequency pulses, match the resonant frequency of certain fittings and connections in a hydraulic system, and should the amplitude of such pulses be sufficient, a sympathetic harmonic reaction within the system may, at worst, induce breakage of components of the system throughout the system, and at the least, transmit undesirable vibrations throughout the system.
It is conventional, in order to reduce the amplitude of the pulses, to employ a pulse dampener device, such as is illustrated in the above referenced United States Patent.
While dampeners of the type described are extremely effective in reducing the amplitude of pulses of relatively low frequency, i.e., in the area of from about 0 to 200 Hz, they are less effective against higher frequencies, in the range from 300 Hz or above.